walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Home
Home (em português: '''Lar')'' é o vigésimo nono episódio de The Walking Dead, sendo o décimo da terceira temporada. Ele foi exibido em 17 de Fevereiro de 2013 pela AMC, e em 19 de Fevereiro pela FOX. Sinopse Enquanto o grupo debate sua próxima ação, Rick vaga em busca de um amigo perdido. Daryl e Merle discutem suas opções. O Governador restabelece a ordem em Woodbury e faz planos para punir os responsáveis. Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *Rick se assusta novamente com Lori. *Governador pede a Andrea para liderar Woodbury. *Glenn assumiu o comando do grupo. *Milton garante ao governador que ele é leal a Woodbury. *Daryl e Merle salvar uma família de mexicanos. *O Governador ataca a prisão. *Daryl e Merle voltam para a prisão. *Morte de Axel Enredo O episódio começa com Rick observando com um binóculo o pátio da Prisão. Ele vê Michonne, e em seguida, ele observa o fantasma de Lori, que está em frente às sepulturas dela mesma e de T-Dog. Sem poder acreditar no que está vendo, Rick sai de seu posto e caminha até as sepulturas, mas não encontra sua mulher. Ele olha para frente e vê Lori fora do limite dos portões da Prisão. Rick corre até o local e consegue ver o rosto do fantasma. Ele chega mais perto e “Lori” acaricia seu rosto. Michonne, ao longe, observa tudo com curiosidade. Em Woodbury, vários homens armados vigiam os muros. Andrea está em seu quarto. O Governador surge e entra no local. Ele elogia o discurso que Andrea deu para os moradores. “E quanto à Prisão?”, pergunta Andrea. “Desde que nos deixem em paz não teremos problemas”, responde o vilão. “Então, sem retaliação”, pergunta Andrea. “Isso”, responde o Governador. Andrea quer ver seus amigos, mas o Governador fala sobre outra coisa. Ele diz que pensava que Woodbury seria melhor, e que não esteve à altura do desafio. “Não estou apto a liderar estas pessoas”, ele diz. “Mas você está”. “Então você está abdicando?”, pergunta Andrea. O Governador cita sobre Penny, e diz que achava que Milton descobriria uma cura. Ele diz que Andrea está apta a liderar Woodbury e que ele precisa de um tempo para se recompor. “Nós precisamos”, diz o Governador. Ele sai do quarto. Na floresta, Merle e Daryl estão caçando, sem muito sucesso. Merle diz para Daryl ter paciência, mas seu irmão pretende levá-lo à Prisão. “Estão todos mortos”, responde Merle, se referindo à uma possível retaliação do Governador. Dentro da Prisão, Glenn desenha com giz um rudimentar mapa do lugar, e Carl explica por onde o grupo de Tyreese entrou. Glenn explica que, se há outra entrada, será fácil para o Governador e seus homens passarem. Glenn decide ir à Woodbury sozinho e matar o Governador. “Não somos assassinos”, diz Carol. Glenn convence Michonne a ir com ele. “Não pode me impedir”, diz Glenn para Hershel, que tenta convencê-lo do contrário, argumentando que da última vez que ele esteve em Woodbury coisas ruins aconteceram. “Rick nunca permitiria”, diz Hershel. Glenn observa que eles não podem ir embora da Prisão, com um homem amputado e um bebê. Maggie olha para Glenn e sai do local, aparentemente triste. Glenn muda de opinião e diz que vai permanecer na Prisão, para que todos defendam o local. “Vamos resistir aqui”, diz o coreano. Ele e Carl decidem ir até a entrada por onde Tyreese e seu grupo entraram. Ele pergunta quem está vigiando o exterior da Prisão, e não obtém resposta. Em Woodbury, o Governador entra no laboratório de Milton, que está ocupado. O Governador chama sua atenção brandindo uma faca. Milton explica que ele estava fazendo um experimento com ondas alfas. O Governador conversa com ele e pergunta se ele vai sair. “Nunca pensei em ir embora”, diz Milton. O Governador diz que considera Milton um amigo. Ele pergunta se Milton está disposto a se sacrificar por Woodbury, e o homem diz que sim. O Governador o pede para ficar vigiando Andrea, já que sua lealdade agora é duvidosa. No dia seguinte, Andrea está procurando Martinez. Karen diz que ele foi embora, mas se nega a dar qualquer outra informação. Andrea encontra Milton, que lhe dá respostas vagas sobre onde o Governador está. Andrea tenta ser direta, mas Milton não colabora. Na Prisão, Glenn e Carl voltam e dizem que a sala da “caldeira” está novamente tomada por zumbis. Hershel acha que eles estão perdendo tempo e que o Governador pode atacar. Carol diz que eles estão presos entre a cruz e a espada. Glenn diz que fugir não é uma opção. Ele diz que vai checar o outro lado da Prisão com Maggie. Ele se aproxima dela e diz que os dois precisam conversar sobre o que o Governador fez com ela. Maggie diz tudo o que aconteceu, mas nega que ele tenha lhe estuprado. “Se sente melhor agora?”, ela pergunta. Glenn tenta tocá-la, mas Maggie o empurra e o manda sair dali. Glenn obedece, relutantemente. Perto dali, Carol e Axel estão montando barricadas para que eles possam se proteger de tiros. Axel fala que assaltou um posto de gasolina com uma pistola de água, e que não disse isso antes para não parecer violento para o grupo. Axel ainda diz que foi preso injustamente, por causa de uma arma do irmão dele. Ele diz que não sabe nem como manusear um revólver. Ele, tentando seduzir Carol, diz que ela leva jeito usando armas. Carol sorri e se afasta. Na floresta, Daryl e Merle discutem sobre a posição na qual eles estão. De repente, eles ouvem um barulho e Daryl deduz que é alguém precisando de ajuda. Eles encontram uma família mexicana lutando pelas suas vidas encima de uma ponte, enquanto estão cercados por zumbis. Daryl corre para ajudar a família, matando vários mortos-vivos. Merle, relutantemente, ajuda. Quando os zumbis morrem, Merle tenta roubar a família, mas Daryl aponta uma arma para ele e o obriga a deixar os cinco hispano-americanos irem embora. Os dois se embrenham na floresta, com Merle dizendo que o que Daryl fez foi errado. Daryl fica irritado e diz que Merle perdeu a mão por culpa dele, unicamente. Merle menciona que eles tinham planos de roubar o acampamento. Daryl diz que Merle o abandonou quando criança, e que perdeu a mão porque é um “cabeça oca desgraçado”. Os dois lutam e Merle rasga a camisa de Daryl, revelando as cicatrizes feitas por agressões de seu pai. Merle diz que não sabia. Daryl se afasta. Merle pergunta aonde ele vai, e Daryl revela que vai voltar para a Prisão. Merle, sério, diz que não pode ir com ele, pois tentou matar a “negra vadia” e o “garoto chinês”. “Coreano”, diz Daryl. Ele vai embora. “Droga”, responde Merle, antes de seguir seu irmão. Na Prisão, Glenn discute com Hershel. Ele diz que não vai voltar à Woodbury, e que vai dar uma volta, já que não consegue ficar sem fazer nada. Hershel diz que confia a vida de Maggie a ele. Glenn, irritado, diz que sem Daryl e com um Rick louco ele está no comando agora. Glenn vai embora. Carl fecha os portões e Hershel observa Rick. Dentro do Bloco de Celas C, Beth, carregando Judith, está ao lado de Maggie. Beth diz que quer cozinhar para Hershel, e pede para Maggie tomar conta de Judith. Maggie aceita e Beth a ensina a tomar conta do bebê. Perto dali, Hershel chama Rick para conversar. Rick, fora da Prisão parece não querer mais a liderança do grupo, mesmo com Hershel citando sobre Glenn querer guerra. Rick diz que tem coisas a resolver lá fora. Ele fala sobre Lori, e acha que tem que haver um motivo para as alucinações. Hershel quer que ele vá descansar. “Não posso”, responde o policial, voltando para a floresta. Michonne observa a tudo. Axel vai falar com Carol. Eles conversam despreocupadamente, e Axel fala sobre seu irmão. De repente, ele é baleado na cabeça e morre. Surge o Governador e seus homens, que começam a atirar. Os sobreviventes se protegem na medida do possível. Um dos homens toma a torre de vigia e começa a atirar.Carol usa o corpo de Axel como escudo. Rick e Martinez atiram um no outro, não acertando seus alvos no entanto. O Governador atira contra Michonne, que usa um dos carros para se proteger. Maggie surge e dá uma arma a Beth. Ela atira contra a torre de vigia. Maggie cobre Carol que fica ao lado de Carl e Beth. Rick força Martinez a recuar e Hershel não é visto, abaixado no chão. O ataque parece ter terminado quando um caminhão invade a Prisão. O caminhão para no pátio externo. A parte de trás do caminhão é aberta e dele saem vários zumbis, uma estratégia do Governador. Os zumbis tomam o pátio da Prisão. Junto com eles, um soldado de Woodbury mascarado e blindado que tenta matar Michonne. Alguns membros do exército de Woodbury são mortos, como o que estava na torre de vigia. Rick, do lado de fora da Prisão, é cercado por zumbis, que foram atraídos pelos tiros. O Governador atira mais uma vez e vai embora com seus homens. O carro do vilão passa ao lado de Glenn, que estava se aproximando com outro veículo. Os outros sobreviventes tentam matar os zumbis que entraram no pátio. Dois zumbis cercam Rick. Antes que eles possam mordê-lo, Daryl e Merle chegam, matando os mortos-vivos. Glenn tira Hershel de perto dos zumbis e o leva para perto de Maggie e Beth. Os sobreviventes tentam limpar o pátio externo, mas já é tarde. O episódio termina com todos olhando para uma área antes limpa, agora completamente dominada por zumbis. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene Elenco Recorrente *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene *Lew Temple como Axel *Dallas Roberts como Milton Mamet *Jose Pablo Cantillo como César Martinez** *Melissa Ponzio como Karen Obs: (**) Sem diálogo. Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Travis Love como Shumpert *Al Vicente como Homem Mexicano *Karenlie Riddering como Mulher Mexicana *Andy Glen como Garoto Mexicano Imagens Promocionais TWD_GP_312_0911_0049.jpg Lori_Ricardo.jpg Lori Rick Home.jpg TWD_GP_312_0911_0054.jpg Enamorado_de_un_fantasma.jpg Lori_in_White.jpg Episode-10-michonne-glenn.jpg TWD_Home_Andrea.jpg Twd-31.jpg TWD_GP_310_0829_0044.jpg The_walking_dead_10_Home.jpg TWD_GP_310_0829_0148.jpg TWD_GP_310_0829_0127.jpg Walking-Dead-310-23.jpg Home_Pic_1.jpg TWDHome_Michonne.jpg File 204829 1 Michonne and Glenn.jpg TWD_Glenn_Home.jpg File 204829 3 Axel Beth.jpg TWD_Home_Axel.jpg TWD_GP_310_0829_0179.jpg TwdHome_Dixons.jpg 3X102.jpg TWD_GP_310_0827_0421.jpg TWD_GP_310_0827_0018.jpg TWD_GP_310_0827_0026.jpg TWD_GP_310_0827_0241.jpg TWD_GP_310_0827_0356.jpg TWD_GP_310_0827_0336.jpg TWD_GP_310_0827_0364.jpg 3X101.jpg Episode-10-governor.jpg Walking-Dead-310-22.jpg Episode-10-daryl.jpg Episode-10-michonne.jpg Axel Muerto 3x10.jpg Walking-Dead-310-24.jpg Walking-Dead-310-29.jpg File 204829 2 Trouble at the Prison.jpg Twd-2.jpg Walking-Dead-310-27.jpg TWD_GP_310_0831_0012.jpg TWD_GP_310_0831_0090.jpg TWD_GP_310_0831_0294.jpg Twd-11.jpg Episode-10-axel.jpg TWD_GP_310_0831_0047.jpg Lar.jpg Curiosidades *O título do episódio faz referência à maneira em que o governador atacou a casa do grupo de Rick, ou seja, a prisão. **Ele também refere-se a Daryl ir para seu verdadeiro lar. (Prisão). *Uma cena excluída desse episódio mostra Lori transformadq em caminhantes durante a alucinação de Rick. Este evento foi adaptado a partir do que aconteceu na Edição 55 da história em quadrinhos. *Este episódio marca a saída de Lew Temple do elenco recorrente da série, após a morte de seu personagem Axel. Erros *Um dos Walkers aparece três vezes no mesmo episódio. A primeira vez é quando ele se aproxima do Governador e é baleado na cabeça. A segunda vez é quando ele agarra Rick e quase o morde (Daryl o mata depois), e a terceira, alguns segundos depois, é quando ele é decapitado por Michonne. *Quando Merle rasga a camisa de Daryl, as tatuagens do homem mudam de lugar. *Na versão dublada, Rick diz que ouviu Shane]] falando no telefone no episódio Say The Word, embora apenas Jim, Amy e Jacqui foram ouvidos além de Lori. Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3° Temporada